


dressed down

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's wearing one of Five's tshirts. It's not meant to be this funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dressed down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).



It was far too early to even consider rising, but One had made casual, careless promises down at the community library. No matter how severe her study hangover, she was not one to break her word idly. Five didn't stir as One peeled herself away from the warm, sleepy tangle of blankets and limbs, her snores light and even. 

Cradling her throbbing head in her hands for a moment, One tried not to think back on how few hours of sleep she'd managed after completing her review of her study partner's essay. Perhaps she ought to have forgone sleep entirely, instead crammed a few more research articles, but Five had been insistent - her touch, her mouth, her words. 

One hesitated a moment before swinging her legs over the side of the mattress, indulging herself as she leaned down to brush golden curls away from Five's cheek, her fingertips feather-light against sleep-warmed skin. Even in sleep, Five tempted her to remain, to tuck herself back in behind her and sleep the Saturday morning away. 

She sighed, quiet. There was no rest for the weary, and a reluctant glance to the digital clock on her nightstand reminded her that time continued to slip away. 

_Coffee,_ One decided, pulling back, pressing the heel of her palm to her temple. She needed coffee. 

Even with the start of spring behind them, the apartment she shared with still took on chill over the night. It settled into the floorboards and fittings, cooling the rooms just enough to dissuade activity before the sun began to warm it all. 

By the time One finally summoned the strength of will to swing her legs over the bed, she didn't have the resolve left to cross the remaining distance to the wardrobe on the far wall. Instead, teeth chattering, she rifled around in the clothing strewn about the floor - all Five's, really, no matter how One prodded - to find a t-shirt to wear into the kitchen. 

After a few moments of digging and discarding the worn jeans, socks and the truly absurd amount of jackets living on the floor, One found a shirt that looked promising enough. The material was pale in the feeble light cast by her clock, and given the difference in her frame to Five's, the shirt came up slightly large when she slipped it over her head. 

Too tired and eager for a caffeine fix to consider it any further, One pulled on her socks and slowly began to shuffle her way down to the kitchen. It took her a few, sleepy moments to fumble with the light switch, a puzzle she wasn't quite equipped for. She flipped the switch, her eyes watering at the sudden flood of harsh light.

Still bleary and unfocused, One didn't do much more than robotically move about the kitchen on autopilot, flicking the electric kettle on, setting a clean mug out on the kitchen top and dumping several spoonfuls of powdered coffee into the bottom. That simple - _difficult_ \- task complete, One finally allowed herself to sink into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. 

She slouched, too tired to do anything but listen to the sound of the water boil, her head rested on her outstretched forearms...

The next One knew, lips were pressed to her cheek, her ear, the back of her neck, and the sound of her mug being set down on the coaster on the table by her temple. She inhaled, the scent of Five's perfume clouding her mind, leaving her fuzzy and content and -

If Five was awake, what was the hour? One shot bolt upright, gaze searching wildly for the clock on the wall, her heart racing. She must have dozed off. Was she late? She couldn't be late, she'd _promised_ -

"You have plenty of time, One." Five's voice was warm and close, still slightly rough from sleep, but awake. She moved about in their tiny kitchen, sorting through cupboards as she searched for something to satisfy her odd morning appetites. Over her shoulder, she added, "And I'm just _certain_ your charity cases down at the library will be happy to wait. They should be grateful to have your time at all."

One exhaled, taking her mug in hand and peering into it. "That's hardly fair, Five."

"It's Saturday morning," Five shot back, drawing out what looked like a can of refried beans and preserved baby corn, considering them critically. "One would think that 'fair' was spending a lazy few hours with your loving girlfriend, but really. What would I know?"

One took a cautious sip of her coffee, wincing at the bitter taste but needing the buzz all the same. Letting it scald its way down her throat, she said, "I don't break my promises."

Five exhaled, heavy and disapproving. "As well I understand -"

As she glanced over her shoulder again, half a breath from flaying with words alone, they stilled on her lips half-said, a can of tinned tomatoes almost falling from her grasp. She turned fully, food forgotten, amber eyes flickering up and down One. 

However odd her behaviour, Five said nothing, her eyebrows slowly raising, her lips thinning to a flat, tight line.

One frowned, setting her mug back on the coaster, shifting uneasily in her seat beneath Five's open scrutiny. "Is something the matter?"

"One," Five said, her voice oddly strained, the natural lyric of it wrung away. She cleared her throat, and it was a relief to see the the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile as she added, "I do so adore your choice of attire this morning."

One's eyebrows drew together in a frown. What...? She leaned back, pulling at the shirt she'd thoughtlessly grabbed from the floor, finally reading the black-printed words with dawning comprehension.

_Sex Machine_. She groaned beneath her breath, burying her face in her hands. It _figured._

No longer seeming to possess the strength to resist her mirth, Five began to laugh, a breathless, helpless sound that only grew exponentially in volume. Still rendered wordless, One could do little else but watch Five slide down the kitchen cabinets to the floor, all but howling with laughter.

"Is it really that funny?" One asked, her voice low and disgusted with Five's sense of humour. _Honestly?_

Five wiped furiously at her eyes as she nodded, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed with colour. 

"Oh, I just can't wait to inform Zero how her shirt is faring," she managed, somewhere between it all. 

One rolled her eyes, no matter how her own smile threatened to ruin the effect. She well knew the history of the shirt - both Five and Zero had spotted it at some low-budget department store, and immediately, both had laid claim. 

Zero had won the ensuing fight for it, but Five had secured herself the last laugh, shoving it in her purse the moment its carelessly smug owner had turned her back. Never one to believe in half-measures, Five had then taken it upon herself to bait Zero with it relentlessly. 

One was certain that one afternoon, she'd come home to find the lock jimmied open and the shirt the only thing missing.

That said... 

"Do you want pictures, then?" One asked, finally giving into the urge to smile, Five's humour far too infectious. 

"Why, One," Five said, reaching up to take her smart phone from the kitchen benchtop, her smile wicked with delight. "A picture _is_ worth a thousand words, is it not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Started by me [(link)](http://zerrat.tumblr.com/post/125166453105/keksetsu-the-only-real-otp-question-that-matter) when I got too imaginative with some tags on tumblr, then [taken to extremes](http://lionsenpai.tumblr.com/post/128573896508/i-was-going-through-art-folder-looking-for) by lionsenpai. I promised back then that I'd do a fic to accompany the pic, and today, it finally happened.
> 
> I have no regrets. ;p


End file.
